


Having His Cake (and Eating It Too)

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Series: The Cake Verse [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: Without preamble, Carlos says, "T.K. has a thing for you."Judd glances at him and snorts. "Nice try.""I'm serious. He won't shut up about it."This ended up being four different ideas in one, with seven rewrites, but I did it: the fic where T.K. has his cake and eats it, too.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder/TK Strand
Series: The Cake Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Having His Cake (and Eating It Too)

The thing is, T.K. probably shouldn't have _liked it_ when Judd gave him a dressing-down after the incident at the corn silo. He expresses this sentiment while laying in bed with Carlos, and follows it up with, "What do you think? Is that weird?"

"Honestly, T.K., I think it's more weird you're asking this right after we've fucked." Carlos rolls onto his side, propping his head up in the palm of his hand. "Next time you want to bring up other guys, can you let me catch my breath first?"

"Sure," T.K. agrees, stretching his arms above his head and shooting Carlos an apologetic smile. He counts to twenty in his head and then, "Caught your breath yet?"

Carlos rolls his eyes but smiles indulgently; patience simply isn't a virtue T.K. has. "Okay. Let's say I have. What's on your mind?"

T.K. doesn't answer right away. He reaches out to trail a finger down Carlos' jaw and across his chin, lifting it to tap the tip of Carlos' nose in a gentle _boop_. "Do you think Judd is 100% straight?"

"I don't know. He had this girlfriend for a long time - Grace - but they broke up a while ago."

"Any idea why?"

Carlos shrugs. "No. I think she moved. Judd and I know each other, but we're not really friends, so I usually don't ask about his business."

T.K. hums, looking up at the ceiling. Carlos feels the shift in the energy between them, and isn't especially surprised when T.K asks, "Will you be mad if I try to fuck him?"

It stings a little, but Carlos has known T.K.'s been purposely keeping a distance between them. He figures this blends into that. "I won't be mad."

His eyes flick over to Carlos. "Promise?"

Carlos reaches out to rest his free hand on T.K.'s chest. "Promise."

\-----

T.K.'s attempted pursuit of Judd is slow. If T.K. is completely honest, he's a little apprehensive about driving a wedge further between them. It takes time for T.K. to first get onto Judd’s good side, and even more time for them to enter friendly territory. He provides Carlos with occasional updates.

"I made Judd laugh today." T.K. announces over grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. He's sitting at Carlos' dining table, lounging as much as possible in the wooden chair.

"Did he look at your face? You are pretty funny-looking."

"Ha, ha," he says flatly. "No, I told a joke."

Carlos gives him a playful smile, clanking his spoon against the edges of the bowl as he stirs his soup. "Was the joke, 'Look at my face'?"

T.K. scrunches his nose and sticks out his tongue. "Fuck you."

Carlos just laughs in response.

\-----

It's a Thursday night when Carlos and Judd are at the bar at the same time. Judd is at a high-top table, nursing a beer and watching the dance floor, when Carlos saunters up to him.

Without preamble, Carlos says, "T.K. has a thing for you."

Judd glances at him and snorts. "Nice try."

"I'm serious. He won't shut up about it."

Judd tries very hard to not roll his eyes. He does not succeed. When he looks at Carlos again, he states, "T.K. Strand does not have a thing for me."

"He really does. I would call it a crush, but the way he talks about you is downright filthy at times."

Judd downs the rest of his beer and sets the glass back on the table with a gentle _thud_. He doesn't give much away, but Carlos can tell he's intrigued. Carlos waits. 

Finally, Judd shifts his weight, rolling back his shoulders. He can't help himself: "Filthy how?"

"He talks about you bending him over." Carlos' tone is casual. "About you being _experienced_ and dominant, and making him come undone. He seems to think you'd push all his buttons in just the right way. No idea why," Carlos adds drily.

Judd cracks a faint smile. "Your boyfriend talks about me like that?"

Carlos' face is carefully blank, but his tone is defensive. "He's not my boyfriend."

Judd doesn't say anything for a long moment as he replays the conversation in his head and begins to put the pieces together. When he speaks again, his voice has a gentle edge to it. "So… What? You want me to take him to bed? Get it out of his system?"

Looking away from him, Carlos rocks back on his heels. He doesn't know Judd very well, but he knows enough about the type of person Judd is. "Of course I don't _want_ you to."

"Of course." 

"He just won't shut up about it."

Judd waits. He's normally not in the business of sleeping with someone as a favor - especially not as a favor to a third party. Then again, he hasn't exactly been approached to do so before. But he's strangely flattered, and T.K. is good-looking, and Carlos is too nice of a guy for Judd to outright say "no" to helping.

Letting out a long sigh, Carlos runs his fingers through his hair and gives his curls a tug. "Would you?"

Judd considers the proposition for a moment longer before saying, "I'll talk to him."

\-----

"Is this weird?" T.K. wonders, standing next to the couch in Judd’s living room. Judd is across the length of it, standing beside the other arm.

Judd shrugs. "It's not the weirdest thing I've ever done."

T.K. cocks his head to the side. "What is?" He looks like every loyal puppy Judd has ever had, which he finds oddly endearing. Carlos had said something about how _T.K. can be stubborn as a mule, but he has a submissive streak a mile wide if you play the right cards._ Judd hates the way that interests him.

"I'm not telling you that."

"Okay." T.K. shrugs, letting it go easily. He looks around, stepping in front of the couch and moving to stand squarely in front of Judd. "Your place is nice."

Judd looks down at him. "You said that when you got here."

"Right." T.K. shoots him a smile. "Little nervous, I guess."

"We don't have to do anything, T.K."

"No, I know." T.K. nods, looking around the room again. "I want to. I've _been_ wanting to."

"So Carlos said." Reaching out, Judd hooks a finger through one of T.K.'s belt loops and tugs him closer. He watches the faint blush paint T.K.'s cheeks pink.

"I still can't believe he told you." He makes eye contact with Judd, fingertips ghosting along the back of Judd’s hand, over his wrist. "Who does that?"

It's a rhetorical question, but Judd answers anyway. "Carlos, apparently."

"Yeah." T.K. smiles, soft and warm, and that's when Judd decides to kiss him - uses his free hand to tilt T.K.'s chin up and presses their lips together.

It's slow and sweet, and Judd can feel the nerves bleeding out of T.K. the longer they kiss. He likes that. He likes the way T.K. rubs a thumb against his wrist, and the way T.K. makes pleased noises in the back of his throat, and how T.K. shuffles closer to press against him. Most of all, he likes the way T.K.'s entire being seems to practically vibrate with desire.

It's easy enough to turn T.K. around while they kiss, although Judd eases out of it to walk him backward down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"So," T.K. begins, looking over his shoulder at the bed. The comforter is navy blue with silver threads running through it, and part of his brain notes, _Like stars._ "So," he says again, "this is where you sleep."

"It's also traditionally where I have sex."

"That, too."

"You know, you're being uncharacteristically shy. Where's the punk I see at work every day?'

T.K. lets out a soft laugh. "Probably back at work, ever since you told him, 'You're coming over tonight for an old-fashioned roll in the hay.'"

"Oh, my god," Judd mutters. "That is not remotely close to what I said."

"Really?" T.K. tugs his shirt over his head and drops it on the floor. He gives Judd a grin, a spark in his eyes. "Could've fooled me, _partner_."

"There he is."

"Here he is," T.K. echoes. "Talking about himself in the third person like he has dual personalities or something. Which he doesn't, by the way."

"I regret every decision that brought me to this moment," Judd tells him. "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

T.K. shrugs, reaching up to unbutton Judd’s shirt with careful precision. "I'm cute. You wanted to know what I look like sucking your dick. Carlos told you I fantasize about you, and you like that." Judd lets T.K. push the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. Taking half-a-step backward, T.K. looks Judd up-and-down appreciatively.

"All good points," Judd concedes. "Although right now I'm more interested in what you look like naked on my bed, legs spread."

He stops scanning him. "I can make that happen."

Judd nods, undoing his own belt and removing the rest of his clothing. "Great. So do."

He wouldn't say T.K. necessarily _scrambles_ to agree, but the way T.K. immediately obeys is rather pleasing.

\---

The sight of T.K. naked on his bed, legs spread, is better than Judd had anticipated. It only improves when he slides his fingers inside and presses in just the right way to make T.K. gasp and tilt his chin up. He does it again, and again, moving his fingertips in slow circles until T.K.'s eyelids flutter shut.

Watching T.K. react to the way he moves his fingers - and when he adds a third - hits Judd in an odd way. It's more intimate than he would expect the foreplay for a hook-up to feel. It's more honest, too. He's seen both the T.K. that's a bundle of nerves and the T.K. that's dripping in confidence in the span of an hour, but this T.K. - the one that's loose and moaning and blindly reaching for Judd’s hand - feels the most genuine. 

He gives T.K.'s hand a gentle squeeze. "Good?"

"Yeah," T.K. breathes. "So good. You could… You know, I think I'm ready for you."

Judd slides his fingers out, shifting back on the bed. "Do you still want me to take you from behind?" he asks, tugging loosely on his own cock.

T.K.'s eyes are heavy, body relaxed even as he pushes up against the pillows and pulls his knees up. He shakes his head. "No. I wanna see your face." 

"Okay." Judd says, moving forward between T.K.'s legs. "And you're sure about not using a condom?" He knows the answer. They'd argued about it earlier, when Judd had set one on the nightstand along with the lube.

"I'm sure."

Judd nods, reaching for the lube and making quick work of slicking himself up - he's already hard; he feels like he's been hard for ages. Shifting his weight, he lines himself up and pushes inside T.K. carefully.

" _Oh_." And the way T.K. looks at him makes Judd’s stomach practically swoop.

Pressing their mouths together, Judd lowers himself to his forearms and moves his hips slowly, adapting to the rhythm T.K. develops by moving his own body. There's a part of Judd’s brain that hasn't gone fuzzy, that can't help but think, _Damn. This is good sex._

T.K. is thinking the same thing as his hands run over Judd’s shoulders, squeeze his biceps, pet his chest. Judd is bigger and more solid than the guys T.K. has slept with in the past; he feels boxed in and he loves it. It loosens the last bit of restraint holding him back from completely losing himself in this. Judd notices the almost imperceptible change in how T.K. is responding to him, and he groans deep in his throat. 

They move together for a long while. Until Judd can feel the pleasure coiling tighter low in his stomach, and he shifts his weight so he can wrap his fingers around T.K.'s cock. 

T.K. pulls away from the kiss and mumbles, "No, no, I can… I can do that. Choke me."

"What?"

"Choke me," T.K. repeats. "I want you to choke me."

He wasn't expecting the request, but Judd doesn't hesitate - he places his fingers against T.K.'s neck and his thumb high on T.K.'s throat, pressing hard enough to slow down the flow of oxygen but not hard enough to make T.K. black out. The pleasure in T.K.'s eyes is intoxicating, and Judd doesn't ease up until T.K. brings himself to orgasm, eyes squeezing shut as his entire body shudders. He releases the pressure then, resting his palm beside T.K.'s head. He almost misses it when T.K. turns just enough to brush his lips against Judd’s wrist. 

It doesn't take long for Judd to reach his own climax, head dropping forward as he presses in tight. He's vaguely aware of T.K. rubbing his arms and littering kisses across his shoulder. When he manages to collect himself, he slowly eases out and sinks down, using his tongue to clean up the mess on T.K.'s stomach.

Reaching down, T.K. rubs his fingertips against the back of Judd’s head. "That's not quite how I was expecting this to go."

"Me neither."

"We should do this again sometime."

Judd presses a kiss beside his navel. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. But Carlos should be here next time."

"Carlos should," Judd agrees easily, moving up to lay beside T.K. He's not surprised when T.K. curls into his side, and wraps an arm around him. "Next time."

"Next time," T.K. echoes, resting a hand against his chest and closing his eyes.

They fall asleep like that, on top of the stars.


End file.
